This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Driven by the clinical need for improved imaging of ovarian cancer, we have begun a collaboration between Gynecologic Oncology (Levi Downs) and the CMRR (Patrick Bolan). Our intent is to develop and evaluate modern "functional" MR methods including spectroscopy, diffusion imaging, and dynamic contrast-enhanced imaging for improved screening, diagnosis, and treatment monitoring of ovarian cancers. Compared to other cancer sites, there has been relatively little development of such MR methods in ovarian cancer. Our initial plan is to perform an exploratory study across the spectrum of the clinical setting, including subjects with normal ovaries, benign ovarian lesions, and malignant lesions both pre and post chemotherapy treatment. The initial project proposed includes scanning 100 subjects over a 2-year period (approximately 1/week) distributed across these groups. Details of this proposal are included as a separate attachment. This project is currently unfunded but has been submitted to several local funding sources.